


Frozen Winchesters

by Birdgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/pseuds/Birdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated for language, marked Major Character Death for canonical references. Spoilers so far up to season 7 episode 10, "Death's Door".</p><p>A collection of song lyrics, rewritten mostly from Disney's Frozen's "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman", but made to fit the themes and characters of Supernatural. There might be other songs in the future, but for now I've just been a little obsessed with both and love making spoof song lyrics.</p><p>If anyone wants to make these into actual songs (as in, sing better than me- which is just about everyone), that would be awesome! Just send me the link please~</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you wanna cut the Bullshit?

Dean?

Do you wanna cut the bullshit?  
You can see it a mile away  
I still can't believe that you haven't seen  
You're damn blind, Dean  
To whom do you always pray?

Son, I wasn't born yesterday  
But still you're not-  
Accepting realityyyyy

Do you wanna cut the bullshit?  
You love that angel and you know it

"Shut up, Bobby!"

Alright, fine...

 

/

 

Do you wanna cut the bullshit?  
Angels from heaven don't just fall  
He didn't rebel cause he wanted to  
It's all for you  
And all you gave 'im back was BALLS

(just kiss the guy already)

It gets a little awkward  
Watching you two stare  
And I know your brother agrees

So, you wanna cut the bullshit?

 

/

 

Dean?

Don't worry 'bout me  
I lived a good life, don't despair  
You gotta be brave, for your brother too  
And Cas is there for you  
So let him in…  
Shut up you love each other  
You and him  
Goodbye boys, nice knowing you…

 

Do you wanna cut the bullshit…?


	2. Do you want to gank a Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one just HAD to have pictures. More of them might have pictures, I'm not sure yet.  
> Anyway, all these are screenshots from Supernatural on the CW, I own nothing.
> 
> Also, this is for seasons 1-3. I might do a 4-6 and 7-9 later.

Sammy?

 

 

Do you want to gank a monster?

Dad's been too long away

I never see you anymore, out at Stanford

Why couldn't you have stayed?

 

I'm sorry about Jessie,

Sorry about mom,

Sorry you don't get a normal liiiiife…

 

Do you want to hunt with me, Sam?

Isn't the impala neat, Sam?

 

"Leave me alone, Dean."

 

Okay, bye…

 

/

 

Do you want to gank a monster?

Jo said there's ghosts inside the walls

I found some lore on that Kyokotsu

C'mon what's bugging you?

No, you're not a demon spawn!

 

 

Just get it together Sam,

I can't be by myself

Without you I might just die…

(tick tock tick tock)

 

/

 

Sammy?

Shit, you gotta be there

How the Hell am I supposed to win?

The sons of bitches won't know what's coming to-

Fuck, I can't lose you, too

And all we've been…

 

 

You can't just die on me, Sam

We're all we have

What am I gonna do?

 

/

 

(at the crossroads)

 

Do you want to make a deal, bitch?

 


	3. I'm an Angel of the Lord, Dean

I'm an angel of The Lord, Dean

No need to be scared away

You've never seen something like me before

But be assured

You needn't be afraid

 

I'm celestial, above man

But Father said we'll need

You if we want to survive

 

I'm an angel of The Lord, Dean

I don't know what Father was thinking

 

"Fuck off, 'angel'"

 

 

Father… why?

 

 

 

I'm an angel of The Lord, Dean

But I see I've yet to see it all

You say you've got a sure prevention plan

You really think you can stop the apocalypse?

This isn't how it works, Dean

This world just needs to end

Who ever said our will should be free?

 

 

 

Dean… What do I do now?

You said I'd know what's right and wrong

You say it's my choice

To help or you're doomed

What would you have me do?

I can't rebel…

 

But if you say that this is a cause

Worth dying for

My first free choice is to choose you…

I'm an angel of The Lord, Dean

(and I think you're worth falling for, Dean...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more pictures!  
> I cite Supernatural from the CW and, again, do not own said pictures! They're just for fun.


End file.
